Not So Innocent
by Pixieated
Summary: COMPLETE Draco and Ginny and Hermione has one wild night together then will bring out a confession NOBODY expected. Written as a joke


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley, and Hermione Granger are all characters of JK Rowling's Harry Potter series.

**Summary**: One-Shot Draco and Ginny, Draco and Hermione, Draco and Harry, or even Draco and Ginny and Hermione and Harry…all at once. RATED M FOR A REASON ;-)

**A/N:** This fic was written today during math between Angelica, Brooke, Michelle, Jennifer and me. We all took turns writing this out, it may or may not make sense, but we had fun writing it!

Enjoy

Ginny saw a man in Speedo's and couldn't believe her eyes at who was wearing it.

The pale blond, blue-grayed eye boy looked like he was having trouble walking, the black Speedo's looked like a second skin because his erection was straining them.

Draco's cock fell out of the Speedo's.

That shit was long.

Hairy…but long and a deep shade of red.

He saw Ginny looking at him and advanced toward her, taking off his Speedo's as her got closer, enjoying the view of her as she started stripping.

He held her legs high in the air as he stuck it in and Ginny screamed "FUCCKKKKK!"

That was the best orgasm Ginny ever had and she wanted him to feel the same she did so she took his now throbbing dick into her hands and she blew in his head and took him in her mouth, deep.

She felt him shudder as she ran her tongue along a thick vain and grinned inwardly because she knew she was giving a good blow job. Ginny sucked on it so long that she could've sworn the shit was turning purple.

It was like he was on steroids since he was impossibly big.

She kept on sucking, loving the feel of him in her mouth. She must have sucked to hard because he had a look on his face and the juices started to flow into her mouth.

But he still had more in him, but he was so big now that Ginny was afraid he wouldn't fit into her tight little pussy.

Draco picked her up and put her sweet little ass on the bed and entered her with such force, Ginny nearly clawed his eyes out.

"Oh my fucking god!"

But he didn't let that stop him.

"Shut-up bitch!"

And deeper his shark swam into her sea.

In and out he went, her cum like glue dripping out.

The only thing she could do was hold onto the bed.

Draco was now fucking her so hard she knew she would be sore in the morning, but she didn't care.

Ginny developed a rhythm matching to Draco's. They were so into the sexual pleasure neither noticed Hermione, Ginny's best friend, come in.

"OH, OH, OH, AH!" Ginny screamed, both in pleasure and in surprised of the intruder.

Hermione looked up at her best friend, Ginny, fucking Draco so hard, his eyes seemed to roll back.

Intrigued, Hermione started rubbing her breast, her nipples. Using her other hand, she parted her folds and entered herself and tried to keep up with Draco's rhythm, but that wasn't enough, so she started stripping as she made her way to the couple.

Draco turned Ginny around and took her from the back and started fucking her harder as Ginny ate Hermione out.

Hermione screamed in pleasure, gripping into Ginny's hair, almost using it as a control stick.

Although Draco was still banging Ginny, he felt left out and when to the kitchen and got whip cream. He poured it on both of them, then, licked them both cleaned.

Hermione and Ginny felt something wet.

Ginny stopped eating Hermione's pussy and looked up, only to see Draco's juices flow out of his penis.

The cum fell on both of their faces, covering their eyes.

Draco didn't care.

They wiped it off themselves and Ginny moved over to Draco.

She took his cock into his hand and swirled her tongue over the tip of it. She then took him whole into her mouth.

She bobbed her head over it shamelessly…not caring.

Meanwhile, Hermione was on the other side, enjoying the view as she fingered herself.

Draco grabbed Ginny's hair, pulling her away and pulling Hermione toward his member.

They both took turns; one taking him in completely, while the other taking in his balls.

Hermione felt his balls tightening and moaned with pleasure, loving the way he felt.

Then Hermione pulled out a pink dildo and shoved it up Draco's ass.

Draco screamed, "What the hell are you doing!"

"Giving you pleasure," she said.

"That ain't pleasure, ass."

But as soon as those words left his mouth, Draco's lover, Harry, came into the house and said, "We did that shit last week."

Hermione said, "Holy shit, you're gay!"

Draco just looked around and didn't know what to say.

the end

**A/N:** Hope you liked it! REVIEW!


End file.
